


Volo libero

by LaraDAmore



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Flash Fic, Introspection, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaraDAmore/pseuds/LaraDAmore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ispirata al finale del film "Thor".<br/>I pensieri di Loki, nei drammatici istanti in cui prende la decisione di lasciarsi cadere nel vuoto.<br/>Dalla storia:<br/>"Distendo le braccia e nella fine, trovo il mio inizio dentro a un volo infinito.<br/>È il mio primo volo. Un volo libero. Libero da te, dalla gabbia del nostro amore. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volo libero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abby_da_Asgard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_da_Asgard/gifts).



  


  
  
**L** asciami andare.

 

Non voglio sentire le tue dita intrecciarsi alle mie, tremanti e disperate per il mio fato. Quelle dita forti, un tempo a me care; clandestine compagne nelle nostre passeggiate al tramonto tra i giardini del palazzo, complici del mio piacere dentro al mio letto, sotto lenzuola umide e stropicciate nelle notti in cerca di protezione. Le stesse dita che oggi hanno scagliato Mjöllnir contro di me a un soffio dall'abisso.

 

Devi lasciarmi andare.  
Via da me quegli occhi pregni di rimorso, messaggere del tuo inconfessabile bisogno di avermi al tuo fianco, sempre e comunque. Dentro al blu dei tuoi occhi, il peso del tuo affetto incondizionato è tale che devo distogliere i miei, già provati per il mio fallimento.

 

 

Ho fallito, fratello mio.  
Come guerriero, come uomo. Come amante.  
Affamato d'ambizione, ho cercato di ergermi in gloria strappandola dal tuo petto con l'invisibile ferocia dei miei inganni, ma infine mi ritrovo ai tuoi piedi, aggrappato alla lastra sfregiata del Bifrost.

 

Per questa ragione io cadrò.  
Cadrò nonostante tu mi voglia sollevare sul ponte Arcobaleno, al sicuro nel tuo abbraccio. Cadrò sotto l'attento sguardo del padre degli dèi, nostro padre, il solo testimone del nostro dramma.  
Cadrò. Io voglio cadere.  
E insieme a me, le lacrime che certamente verserai, pensando a quel che poteva essere e che invece non è stato tra noi.  
Cadrò, affinché tu possa conoscere, nell'amarezza di quel pianto, il sapore della sconfitta.

 

Così sfuggo alla tua mano e scivolo nel vuoto.  
Gridi sconvolto, è assordante il rumore del tuo cuore spezzato.

 

È finita, Thor.  
Precipito in silenzio nell'abisso di oscurità; senza di te, l'infinito intorno mi sveste del dolore, della rabbia, del rancore.  
Leggero e forte. Più forte che mai. Sempre più indistinguibile dai mille frammenti del Bifrost.

 

Guardami adesso: ora sono io il vittorioso!  
Io, Loki, vinco mentre tu soccombi, perdendomi.

 

Distendo le braccia e nella fine, trovo il mio inizio dentro a un volo infinito.  
È il mio primo volo. Un volo libero. Libero da te, dalla gabbia del nostro amore.

Chiudo gli occhi, mentre soffoco gli ultimi battiti del mio cuore innamorato.  
Sono libero. Libero di poterti odiare.

 

 

_Grazie a chiunque abbia preso del tempo per leggere queste poche parole._

_Lara._


End file.
